


We've Got More Than We Know

by FolleseGaskarth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, I was super bored, M/M, Mushy Shit, Plot What Plot, Use of the "L" word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolleseGaskarth/pseuds/FolleseGaskarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel are two teenage boys who have been best friends for quite a while but sometimes, it feels like their relationship is more than just friends. [Rated T for the use of some choice words]</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got More Than We Know

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on a Destiel High School AU Fanfic and this came to mind randomly the other night. I began writing with no plot in mind and I guess there still is no plot. Just some cute, mushy fluff.

Cas sighed lightly as he woke up, Dean's head still cradled into the nape of his neck. An involuntary smile crept up on his face as Dean shifted slightly, the slight smell of his green-apple scented hair drifting into Castiel's nostrils. He blushed, remembering that the boys had fallen asleep in their underwear after a long, hot autumn night.  


"God, I love this," He whispered into the quiet room, making sure Dean didn't hear him. "I love you." And he laughed a little, imaging the blush that would creep up on Dean's face if he had actually said that to him.  


His fingers began to slowly and softly tangle themselves in Dean's hair, needing to stop soon as Dean began to shift a little more roughly in his sleep. So Castiel lay there, quietly, looking up into the ceiling and enjoying how comfortable his bed felt for once. He could hear his brothers outside, making a small ruckus, running around and already beginning their day, but not him; he was in his own private, personal paradise. He didn't want anyone to take it away from him.  


It was silly, yes. As if anyone walking in was going to steal Dean away from him, but in a sense, that was how Castiel felt; Dean was his at the moment, just his, and that was a wonderful feeling. One he wasn't about to let go of so easily.  


After about twenty minutes, Dean's eyes fluttered open slowly. He made a soft noise as he tightened his grip around Castiel's waist, showing no shame in being so close to his half-naked best friend. Castiel chuckled as he softly said,  


"Slept well?" Dean nodded.  
"How long you been awake for?" He asked, his voice a bit hoarse and tired; one of Castiel's favorite sounds.  
"Dunno, half-hour, maybe more."  
"So you watched me sleep?"  
"Don't be ridiculous, I didn't want to wake you. More like... I felt you sleep." He chuckled along with Dean.  
"Creep."  
"Be quiet." He said as he pressed a kiss into Dean's hair.  


Dean looked up at Castiel, their faces so close, almost touching. Cas took a chance and tangled his legs in between Dean's, pulling the hazel-haired boy's lower body closer. Dean looked down, acknowledging the new closeness with his eyes through the thin blanket.  


"I think this is past the point of 'just friends', Cas."  
"Who the hell ever said our relationship was 'just friends'?" Dean chuckled, he was right; they never had established where this thing was going to go or stay, it was just there, and it did what it wanted. All that they knew was that they were friends, but the status wasn't stationary. "Besides," Cas continued. "Your arm around my waist isn't exactly 'just friends' either."  
"Shhh." Said Dean with a chuckle.  


They had these moments, these wonderfully intimate, intricate, yet beautiful moments. But they were never defined. Castiel wanted them to be, he knew he loved Dean more than anything. But the latter was still debating. Yes, he loved Castiel, but was he willing to sacrifice that for his friendship with the boy? And did he really even love him all that much? Did Castiel even feel the same way? He didn't know. And he was the kind of stubborn-headed idiot who didn't want to know. Dean relied on the solid ground to stand; he didn't need to "take chances" and try and see if this would work because he didn't want to lose his best friend. But was Cas not worth it?  


Castiel sighed into the quiet room. Dean looked up slightly, as he was now facing him, and grew concerned. See, they had more than just good moments together, the boys knew each other like the backs of their own hands. There was not a single person who knew Cas better than Dean did and vice versa.  


"What is it?" Dean asked. His mind had processed that sigh as one of sadness and concern faster than Castiel's own had. Cas didn't want to talk about it, more for Dean's sake, if he was being honest, but something compelled him to speak anyways.  
"It's us." He mentioned quietly.  
"What about us?" Dean returned in the same soft tone.  
"Goddammit," He said, mainly to himself. "Dean... why won't you ever talk about it?"  
"Cas, what the hell are you going on about?"  
"You know what, Dean!" He exclaimed without really even raising his voice. "This, us, our relationship. What the hell are we? Why are you always avoiding it?"  
"I dunno, Cas," Dean responded quickly. "What is there to talk about, anyways? We're just friends, aren't we?"  
"Don't bullshit me like that, you really think this is 'just friends', Dean?"  


Dean took a moment to recap; his arm draped around Cas's bare waist, their legs entangled, their faces inches apart from each other, they were too close for "just friends" comfort. Maybe even too close for "best friends" as well. And that wasn't even counting what had happened the night before. Dean's head curled into Cas's neck, that quickly turning into soft kisses pressed into his neck, soft touches here and there, their movements slow in the sticky, night heat. Their lips had never met, not once, but neither boy could truthfully deny that they had longed for it at least a few times in the still darkness of that night. And in various other moments as well. And as all of these thoughts flooded Dean's mind, he realized he couldn't lie. So, simply, he shook his head in response to Castiel.  


"Then why don't we talk about it, Dean? Or is it that you don't care about me in that sense? Please, just tell me what it is you're looking for Dean."  
"Of course I care about you, Cas!" It was the first thing Dean had said, mainly because he didn't even have to think before he said it. He hadn't planned out the rest of his reply, hell, he hadn't even planned the first part, so things were silent until Castiel spoke up again.  
"In what way, Dean? Because I'm getting a lot of mixed signals here," Dean still didn't say anything. It wasn't his pride, his fear of admitting that he was gay for Cas. No, it was the fact that he'd promised himself he'd never say anything for so long that he couldn't bring himself to do it, even after Castiel was practically confessing. "Do you need me to say it, Dean? Is that it? Because I'll say it. I'm not afraid to say it, Dean. I love you. Okay? There I said it. I love you I love you I love you. I fucking love you. More than anything, Dean. I think about you way too often, I want to be with you all the time, I haven't been able to get rid of the thought of you since the first day I freaking met you," Castiel seemed to be choking on his words now as they were flooding forward with emotion. "That has to be love. And if it's not, then I don't know how to define it. Because that's love by my standards. I. Love. You, Dean Winchester. I love you."  


The earlier chuckle Castiel had given when he imagined Dean's blush after he'd confessed his emotions couldn't be reenacted as Dean's face lit scarlet. The boys stared at each other solemnly, all of Dean's words caught in his throat after hearing such wonderful words. The words he had been longing to hear since he'd first noticed how beautifully Castiel's ocean eyes caught the sunlight. Castiel's mind racked and racked for something else to say as the silence was all too unbearable. He wanted to say 'Well?! Say something!' but instead remained quiet, not wanting to impose anything on Dean. Finally Dean spoke in a quiet shiver of a voice, something that was barely definable as a voice.  


"Kiss me." He said. Finally. He'd said it. Too cowardly to carry out the action himself, but then again who could blame him? He couldn't move at all after having heard Castiel's moving soliloquy.  
"W-what?" Castiel asked, the shock still clouding his brain from verifying that he'd heard correctly.  
"Kiss me." Dean restated, a little louder this time.  


And with no delay, Castiel brought their lips together, his free hand (the one that wasn't caught underneath the pillow) moved to grab Dean by the chin to being him forward. Dean leaned the rest of his body in towards Castiel, his free hand moving involuntarily toward the base of Cas's hair, beginning to twirl the thin strands as their lips moved slowly against each other.  


Dean took in the moment: he had the boy of his dreams, not only lying half naked in bed next to him, but with his lips attached to his own, and his hand now moving towards the back of his neck. He sighed happily into Cas's mouth as he thought about this, feeling Cas smile into the kiss in response. It was all soft and slow, their lips feeling plush against the others', and neither boy wanted it any other way. They took in the moment of feeling this particularly irreplaceable softness between their lips; it was an incredible feeling, one they never wanted to end. But sadly, it did have to cease for a moment; oxygen becomes a bit harder to obtain when you're sharing it with someone, especially someone you've been longing for since you first saw them. They laid their foreheads against each other's, no words passing either boys' lips for a while. They simply breathed against each other for a while, the warm breaths making them smile.  


"I love you." Dean finally said. Castiel chuckled.  
"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" He had a chance to see Dean smile before the latter pressed their lips together once more.


End file.
